Legends of the Dark Knight (TV series)
Legends of the Dark Knight is an American superhero television series developed by Bruno Heller and Danny Cannon. It is based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne, a DC Comics character created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. The show will air on Sunday nights. Cast and Characters Main *Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne /The Man in Black/ The Dark Knight *Erik King as John Watson *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Victoria Justice as Alice Wayne ''' *Nicole Kang as '''Mary Hamilton *Elizabeth Anweis as Catherine Hamilton-Kane *Bethany Snow as Rachel Dawes ''' *Morena Baccarin as '''Leslie Thompkins *Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox/The Signal ' *Brenton Thwaites as '''Richard "Dick" Grayson ' *Jack Bannon as '''Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne *Tyrese Gibson as Ethan Bennett Villains *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Michael Corey Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Cameron Monoghan as Valeska/J Guest Stars * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent/Superman Resources * https://gotham.fandom.com/wiki/Gotham:_Dawn_of_Darkness * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Long_Halloween Confirmed plot points * Anything is possible in regards to Alfred Pennyworth showing up, however, Bruce and Tatsu Yamushiro will be writing letters to him. * In flashbacks, the main focus will be on the origins of Cat-Woman, Penguin, Two-Face, the Joker, Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Mario Falcone. This is show that those kind of criminals existed before Bruce Wayne became a vigilante. This is their story. * By some point, Bruce Wayne's cousin Kate Kane will be introduced as being a student in Point Rock Academy, a military school that teaches brutal survival training. * Brenton Thwaites says that by the end of this season, he and Bruce will come to an understanding. Synopsis Season 1 Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after going into exile after the events of No Man's Land. After learning various forms of martial arts and training himself to the limits, he vows to rid Gotham City of all its crime and corruption using his vigilante-persona: The Dark Knight. At this time, war is brewing between the criminal organizations of Gotham City: the Cobblepot Crime Family (led by Oswald Cobblepot) and the Triads (led by Carlton Duquesne).. All of this comes into conflict upon the arrival of Lady Arkham, who has plans regarding the future of Gotham that will come into conflict with both Bruce and his alter ego. In all of this madness, Bruce and his alter-ego make alliances with Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, his chauffeur Tatsu Yamushiro. While doing that, Bruce makes an enemy of Dick Grayson, a young G.C.P.D. detective transferred from Bludhaven. The flashbacks introduce the origins of several villains who are wreaking havoc on Gotham such as Poison Ivy, Riddler, Penguin, the Joker, Scarecrow, Mario Falcone, and Cat-Woman. The season included inspirations from Batman: The Long Halloween ''and ''Batman: Year One. Episodes Season 1 1."Pilot"-In flashbacks, the entire Wayne family and their butler Jarvis Pennyworth are enjoying a night out at Haly's Circus. As they were watching a performance by the local Siamese singers, Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monoghan) knocks into Thomas Wayne. Jerome then snaps at Thomas to which he is chided by Martha for his apparent carelessness. Jerome then insults them, which prompts another chiding from Martha. After Jarvis' reply seemingly garnered nothing but a creepy smile from Jerome, Bruce then reminds Jerome that the act of being rude isn't funny. Jerome then challenges this remark by referring to Bruce by name and questioning the degree of privilege that is afforded to him. His mother Lila then makes an appearance, pulling Jerome into a trailer marked with a sign that said: Snake Charmer. Jarvis then criticizes the mother's behavior while Bruce remarked how Jerome seems to be creepy. In the present evening, bartender and retired G.C.P.D. captain Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) is on his way home until he sees a group of clowns stealing items from a pharmacy store at an alleyway. After Bullock is discovered by the felons, he is quickly ambushed and incarcerated, during which the Clowns stuff a jack-in-the-box into his stomach. Left tied up, Bullock is discovered by the G.C.P.D. in the early morning where Lieutenant Harleen Quinzel and Detective Ethan Bennett are present. Believing Bullock to be part of a twisted trap, the officers decide not to cut him down until Commissioner Gordon and Lucius Fox arrive. Using a sensor, Fox is able to locate the jack-in-the-box and extracts it from Bullock's stomach. Following this, the detective is cut down and receives medical aid immediately. After the ordeal, Bullock requests to speak to Gordon and tells what about happened about what had happened. Bullock also explains where Valeska was present with the group and the crate contained drugs. Bullock is then taken away to receive medical aid at Gotham Memorial Hospital. Gordon later returns home to his wife Leslie Thompkins and their foster-daughter Rachel Dawes where Leslie reminds Gordon that Colonel Jacob Kane invited them for dinner. When the Gordons arrive, they meet the Kanes (Jacob Kane, his wife Catherine Hamilton-Kane, stepdaughter Mary Hamilton), Alice Wayne, and the Foxs (Lucius Fox, his wife Tanya Fox, his vegetative daughter Tamara Fox and younger daughter Tiffany Fox). Fox and Kane inform everyone that Bruce is returning to Gotham soon which pleases them. Luke, Tiffany, and Rachel are interested in Bruce since they have never met him before. Later, when Gordon is returning home, he sees Valeska (Cameron Monoghan) driving by and speeds after him. However, Gordon stops in time when Valeska's car explodes, killing several Gothamites. The next day, the Kanes, Foxs, Leslie, Rachel, and Ethan Bennett all wait for Bruce at a private Wayne Enterprises airfield. Bruce's plane arrives and Bruce steps out to reunite with them. Ethan is revealed to be Bruce's childhood friend and Bruce is revealed to have been gone for twelve years. Gordon and Harleen go to visit Valeska at Arkham Asylum where they still find him in a vegetative state according to psychiatrists, making Gordon confused. 2."Welcome Back, Bruce Wayne"-'''Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was found on an island called Pena Duro, an island located in , a Caribbean country that was controlled by the British Empire until they ended their rule over other countries. Bruce is welcomed home by his family and best friend. They can sense that Bruce has changed, and try to question him about his time on the island after viewing the numerous scars that have riddled his body. As Bruce rejoins society, Ethan attempts to update him on what has happened in the world the years Bruce was gone. While responding to a break-in at the Gotham City Hall, Gordon and the G.C.P.D. engages in combat with a group of mercenaries and Catwoman, the latter having broken into the Mayor's safe and stolen a drive. During the fight, Gordon retrieves the drive whilst she manages to escape. At Bruce's party, Bruce meets crime lord Oswald Cobblepot aka Penguin, who warns Bruce of a revolution in Gotham. Bruce tries to reconcile with his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle, who is now a social worker, but Selina is still angry at Bruce for leaving him years ago during the No Man's Land incident. Gordon is revealed to have deduced Selina as the Cat and Selina reluctantly gives Gordon the address of a meeting place with her employer: a warehouse at the Gotham City docks. Investigating with Bullock, they both find the location to be the site of a shootout between the GCPD and the same mercenaries from City Hall. While Gordon believes Cobblepot to be involved, Lucius also finds evidence of a psychoactive agent being stored there. After finishing decryption of the drive, Lucius discovers evidence of Cobblepot's criminal organization, along with ties to Mayor Hill. The G.C.P.D. arrest Cobblepot. While Cobblepot admits to having ownership of the chemicals, but denies involvement in the shootout. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the , he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Thomas thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him, foreshadowing Thomas' complacency as seen with his death in the alley. Just when he thinks it is the end for him, Jarvis Pennyworth steps in and puts an end to the intruder. 3."Balloon-Man"-'''In flashbacks, before sunrise, Harvey Bullock and his week-long partner Amanda Wong arrive at the Wayne Manor to investigate the incident. Harvey gets chastised by Amanda after he briefly flirts with Lacey White the newscaster, who is on the scene to inquire about the rumors surrounding the robbery. After a long conversation with the Wayne couple (in which Harvey notes that Jarvis Pennyworth is a sniper and Martha Wayne is quite attractive), the detectives quickly depart from the scene, noting that the incident doesn't quite fit the pattern of the recent art thefts that have been plaguing Gotham. In the present day, a breaking news report on a nearby TV reports that a businessman Ronald Danzer (Jack Koenig), is out on bail awaiting trial for a Ponzi scheme bilked a half a billion dollars. He tries to escape when he is intercepted outside the building by a man with a pig mask. The man ties Danzer to a weather balloon and Danzer floats in the sky. Gordon and his team decide to try to catch the Balloon-Man. Bruce heads to Wayne Enterprises where he meets Fox at the R&D Department. Bruce makes a request to examine the equipment Wayne Enterprises has made, claiming he was using them for base jumping and spelunking. Fox provided him with a Nomec survival suit, a cape of memory fabric, and a utility belt. Lucius also gave him The Tumbler, a high powered military vehicle. Lucius told Bruce that he knew he wasn't using these items for pleasure, but he agreed not to ask any questions. Corrupt Lt. Bill Cranston (James Colby) is the next victim of the Balloonman. Gordon and Bennett arrest Carl Smikers, the manufacturer of the balloons for questioning. They realize Davis Lamond (Dan Bakkedahl) is the Balloonman and they get orders to arrest him. Arriving at a facility, Gordon and Bullock ambush him. However, Lamond holds Bennett at gunpoint, confessing to having become The Balloonman to stop the corruption at the city. After a battle in which Gordon and Lamond fly in the weather balloon, Bullock shoots the balloon and both fall. Lamond is then arrested. Bruce and Alice watch the arrest of Lamond with Alice praising The Balloonman's actions, but Bruce and Jacob say that as he killed people, he's a criminal as well. 4. Category:DC Universe (streaming service)